Misconceptions of the Heart
by Jen-Bot
Summary: Love was always there it just wasn't what they expected it to be. Zutara
1. Dream a little Dream

"This is water from the spirit oasis in the northern water tribe it has special properties so it might be able to heal you."

Her hand still held over his eye she reached for the object held round her neck the possible key to his salvation, but for some reason her hand couldn't complete the gesture she'd become lost in a sea of burning amber. Suddenly there was no past between them, no resentment or hatred just her and him the only other person who understood the depth of her loss. Before thought could process her lips had found their way to his. It was soft and gentle at first simply to explore, but curiosity faded quickly as passion consumed all. Her inexperienced hands fumble along his chest, before finding their way around his neck. She is somewhat startled when an unfamiliar touch settles on her waist, his hands strong and holds her steady. Not too long ago the mere thought of his touch would have disgust her but now she leans into him hungry for more. More of those lips, fingers and tongue, more of his passion and possessiveness more, more. It was not long before the young prince caught on slowly Zuko's skillful hands went to the sash around her waist.

_-Snap-_

Ocean blue eyes open at the sound of a twig being broken. Katara looks around only to find Momo with a late night snack. She wipes her brow in relief unable to ignore the sweat there and the dream is brought back to her memory. She'd become very familiar with it dreaming the same thing nearly every night tends to have that affect on a person. She could recall every detail, she was back in that crystal prison with Zuko but instead of Aang coming just in time they were uninterrupted and trouble ensued. It used to frighten her that she would dream about her enemy in such a way but what upset her the most was that she enjoyed it; his hands his lips his teeth all of it. She sighed what the hell was she thinking; because of him Aang was nearly killed, the battle almost lost. She runs her fingers through her long wavy hair and remembers her body is still laden in sweat, a bath would clean her and maybe help her sleep better.

She leaves the camp and her three slumbering friends to find a secluded place to bathe. It was about 15 yards away just beyond some rocks. Stripping down to all she wore was under clothing. (One could never be too careful she couldn't recall the countless times Sokka or Aang would walk in while Toph and she were bathing.) The water is cool reminiscent of the ocean surrounding the southern water tribe and she let's herself become lost in it and more pleasant memories. She looks like a mystical nymph surrounded by her element. Footsteps beat against the hard ground, she doesn't hear them her whole body now submerged. Post are taken along the creek.

She emerges from the pool a beautiful mermaid and is met with flames.

Two fire nation soldiers surround on each side while one rather nasty looking one stands directly in front of her.

"State your business you are in restricted area." He bellows. An alibi follows quickly.

"Just on a late night swim I didn't know." She smiles warmly. Their scowling faces remain unchanged. She makes a cautious move and offensive stances are taken; she stops.

"I'm sorry for trespassing but I would like to leave now."The soldiers draw closer and she knows the time for talk had ended.

Two guards shot flame from rear she doges and then sends a wave to swallow them both. She send another to the right but misses her target and fire rains down. Barely able to block the attacks she nearly singeing an arm in the process. Slowly a thought forms in her head of Aang and the others waking up to discover the battle and how they would rush to fight in her defense Aang's cover would be blown all their efforts would be for nothing. It was then she knew what had to be done. She releases the two benders from the waters hold was ready to surrender when a blow struck the back of her head. Suddenly she's falling and everything is dark she hears a splash as something hits the water and a deep voice saying _"Wow I've never seen a real water bender before."_then there is only silence.


	2. A Familar Shade of Blue

Night had settled quite well over fire nation lands, rest and stillness along with it a few homes flickered with lights that were soon to be blown out as the hour grew later and later, but where all should be calm and still one made their way across secure prison grounds. A young prince who's agility and stealth went far beyond his years. His reason for doing this were unclear all that he was sure of was that what he wanted waited beyond steel doors. It was Iroh his uncle he sought so diligently his troubled mind knowing no one else to turn to. Suddenly there are voices and he hides himself behind a pillar as two guards emerge from the corridor.

"That's a feisty one eh?"

"Yeah just give it a month or two and she'll learn her place." He pauses thinking "And maybe if we're lucky she'll lose that mouth of hers too."

"We can only hope that." They both erupt in smug laughter and continue on.

A new prisoner and being admitted at this hour; strange thought the Zuko but no matter it was no concern of his. Quickly, quickly he hurried for time was fleeting past the doors of empty cells-one he knew occupying a new inmate- all the way down to the very end of the hall. He stopped at a very heavy door and from his cloak he removed a key, with two twist and loud click the it was open. He turned the knob the door becoming slightly ajar letting beams of light cut through the darkness casting a dull glow of the sullen figure behind iron bars, he entered slowly.

"Uncle" A long pause follows his mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Answer me……… please." He pleads his voice is staring to crack, but silence was his reply. Stricken of pride and arrogance he went t his knees tears falling.

"I can't do this alone anymore." Do what? He was the crown again and finally claimed his father's love isn't that what he wanted? What he had worked for, so why wasn't he happy? He didn't know but maybe Uncle did if only he would tell him.

"Uncle please" He tried one last time something deep inside starting to break and then the shield returned. "Fine I don't need you anyway. Foolish old man you can rot in her for all I care." His words are venomous lies that damage him much more than the victim, just like they did _**the last time**_**.**

He stands brushing away dust and tears then swiftly depart. He runs down the halls silently cursing himself not really paying attention to what he was doing. He'd memorized the buildings structure and could probably guide his way out with his eyes closed. But whoever designed this place knew what they were doing the halls were created to be identical in every way to confuse escaped prisoners or an intruder. Zuko saw it as a type of pattern door, torch, fire nation emblem, and of course the ever present color red.

That's why he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it a sliver of blue. It was through the vision hole of a door. His better judgment urged him to keep moving sadly it was ignored he'd been lured by a familiar shade of blue. He once again reaches for the master key an eagerness rising within. The door opens with a disgusting creek and curiosity is cured.

"You"

_To Be Continued….._


	3. A Less than Friendly Hello

Sorry it took awhile but here is the 3rd Chapter

* * *

She was scared and fear was not something the water bender liked to attribute to herself. It wasn't like she hadn't been in bad situations before (traveling with the avatar it tended to be a rather common occurrence) but this was different. She had been captured alone, and no one knew where she was, locked away in what was probably the most secure fire nation prison. Her eyes began to sting with tears that threatened to spill over she had no idea how she could get out of this. She hears something that sounds like movement and prays it is not the scurrying of rats the sound grew louder; not it was too big to be a rat. It was coming from outside probably those brutish guards again. In a desperate act to hold on to some of her dignity she bows her head concealing her tears it was all she could do with both hands shackled to the wall. The footsteps stop at the door and she makes her face go as rigid as possible shackled or not she would never stop fighting.

"You" says a voice "What are you doing here?" Katara didn't even bother to raise her head, for she knew that voice that evil treacherous voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing _having tea_?" Her harsh tone jilted any surprise that lingered in him and his usual scowl returned.

"I'm glad to see you here trash needs to off the street." He notices her lack of proper dress and forces his eyes to meet hers."

"If you ask me I'm looking at the real trash."

"Sticks and stones I hope you like your accommodations because I'm sure you'll be here for quite some time." She glares at him angrily and he knows he's won it was now time to leave.

"You're a monster." He stops.

"I am not a monster."

"You could have fooled me all that stuff about how you changed and lost your mom it was all lies just to trick me your nothing but a worthless liar, a monster." She said it again and something inside him snapped.

"What do you know about me or anything you sit there on your high horse talking about things you don't even understand, how about you just shut your mouth for once."

"I'll shut up when you're the one wearing the shackles."

"Good luck that's going to be impossible without you precious Avatar." At hearing that she had to do all she could to hide the triumphant smirk pulling at her mouth.

"How dare you of all people even mention him. You have no right." He grew weary of arguing ;his heart was already so heavy.

"What does any of it matter you're here, he's gone accept things the way they are because its not going to change." Advice more for himself than her.

"You just wait."

"Whatever; enjoy your stay Katara." He tenses at his own casual use of her name.

"Hey Zuko" She calls.

"What!"He bites back before being met with the unwelcome surprise of water slapping his face. How could she bend her hands were bound?

"Water Wench!!"

"Arrogant Palace Brat!!" Fire and ice clash until Zuko had no choice but to withdraw due to threat of possible capture.

"This isn't over" He says before slamming the door leaving Katara sitting in the dark yet again.

Alone now with her thoughts she wonders, Why out of all people did it have to be him? He and that stupid dream were the reason she'd been captured in the first place. She would have preferred that it had been one of those horrible guards anything would have been better. She sighs cooling her anger as she allows her head to rest against the wall. With her thoughts cleared she realizes just how late it must be and sleep though might be uncomfortable it was a necessity in order for her to survive. So with heavy eye lids and an even heavier heart she closes her eyes drifting into a dreamless slumber.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
